My Sun
by Iamtwilightobsessed-MP
Summary: Fluff... No real pairing. A birthday party, a walk on the beach. One Shot. Rated T


**My Sun**

* * *

"Who's stupid idea was this?" Leah complained. "Nevermind." she said throwing a pillow at Quil.

Leah pushed herself onto her knees and crawled toward the center of the circle, meeting Jake in the middle. Neither of them looked pleased.

"You have to do it," Seth snickered from beside Kim.

Leah growled throwing a scowl at her brother, "I know."

It was unremarkable. It was quick and then it was over.

Bella gulped as her turn came. Reaching her hand out to spin the bottle, She knew that while it was Seth's birthday party, this game had been designed to put her and Jacob together. No matter what he and Billy, or even her own father thought, Bella still only saw Jake as her best friend.

She wanted to desire him. She wanted to love him in the same way he professed to love her, but no matter how much she tried to force herself, she just didn't.

Taking her turn, Bella flicked the neck of the bottle, round and round it went. The hardwood floors providing a smooth surface for it to spin like a top. She held her breath and closed her eyes waiting for it to stop. It began losing momentum, slowing until it stilled. She silently prayed the bottle would not land on him. She didn't want anything to get his hopes up, not even a chaste kiss given while playing a silly game.

"Open your eyes," Leah snorted.

Slowly, Bella peeled first one lid open and then the other. She felt her cheeks flush instantly.

 _Brady_

Oh lord. Brady was sixteen to Bella's eighteen. Her own father was going to have to arrest her for... for... well she wasn't sure what for, but she was sure that he would find something.

Leah, huffed. _Always Leah_ , Bella thought. "Just kiss the boy, it's not like you're going to grope him." The chorus of laughter that filled the air, singed Bella's cheeks an even deeper shade of red.

With the speed of a snail, Bella moved toward Brady. Feeling her heartbeat thunder in her chest, she closed the remaining distance and froze. Should she lean forward or should he? She didn't really know. It wasn't like she had a lot of experience in this department. The only kisses she'd ever had were given by a boy who turned out to be a vampire and one clumsy press of the lips from Jacob.

Brady was sweet. He was good looking and muscular just like all the pack were. He was younger than Bella, truthfully he looked much older than she did. Did Brady know what to to do? _Probably,_ Bella thought. She'd been a late bloomer so it was likely Brady had more experience than she did even though she was a full two years older than him.

"Stop thinking so hard," Brady whispered, leaning towards her. His lips met hers sweetly. His lips were warm and soft and felt ... they felt nice.

Faintly, Bella could hear the countdown of her friends in the background.

One

Two

Three

Four

FIve

Bella didn't feel the explosion of fireworks. She didn't forget to breath and she didn't press for more. But, she was surprised with the disappointment she felt when Brady's warm, puffy lips left hers. She could feel the heat on her face from the blush that had no doubt painted her cheeks.

Sitting back down next to Jake, Bella did her best to pretend she didn't like the feel of Brady's lips on hers. Man, she really needed to get out more. One kiss had her thoughts racing and her mind wandering.

Charlie had once complained that she didn't do anything, that she hadn't even been rebellious like all teenagers seemed to be. Maybe, that's what she should do. Rebell. She was pretty sure Leah would help her.

"Earth to Bella," Quil shouted, swinging his arms wildly in the air.

Shaking her head, Bella looked up to see Quil's cocky smirk.

 _Oh God_ , she internally groaned.

"Pucker up, Baby," Quil sang as he lept into the middle of the circle, grabbed Bella's arms and hauled her to her feet. With sonic speed Quil's lips were on hers.

One

Two

 _Count faster,_ Bella thought as Quil's hands wandered her sides and hovered over her rear. She reached down, grabbed his arms and moved them to a more appropriate spot. His own rear end.

Three

 _For the love of milkshakes, why were her friends counting so slow?_

Four

Five

 _Finally!_

Bella practically collapsed in relief. Quil was great. He was one of her closest friends, but Quil and kissing. No, just no!

The game continued as the party got into full swing. It wasn't the loud, booze fueled party some of the pack would have preferred. Instead, it was spin the bottle and junk food. It was music, laughter and good friends. It was as much a walk on the wild side as Bella could handle.

After kissing nearly the entire pack, including a beet red Sam (that was awkward. Sam was her self appointed big brother) Jacob asked her to go for a walk. Bella ignored the wolf whistles and tried in vain to keep her face from igniting as she and Jacob left through the Clearwater's front door.

After arriving at the beach they walked until they ended up at their driftwood tree. Really, there was never a doubt that's where they would go. It was theirs, always had been and always would be.

Jake had been unusually quiet and his silence had Bella on edge. "It's never going to happen is it?" Jake asked after several minutes of silence.

Bella didn't know what to say. She had no idea how to explain why she didn't feel the say way. She honestly didn't know herself. She wished that she did. Jake was beautiful, kind and loyal. He was everything a girl could ever dream of, he just wasn't her dream.

"Jake..."

"Did you try? I mean have you ever really tried? He wanted to know. Bella could feel tears gathering in her eyes, stinging as she heard the defeat in Jake's voice.

Her answer was spoken so softly, Jake could barely hear it above the whooshing of the waves lapping at the shore.

"Yes."

Turning her head to look at the sad eyes of her best friend, Bella pulled his large hands into her much smaller ones, "You are beautiful Jake. You are sweet and kind and respectful. You would be the perfect partner and I want to feel about you the way you feel about me, but, I don't. You are my sun, my best friend, the keeper of my secrets." Bella sniffled.

The silence after her speech felt heavy. It was several minutes before he spoke and when he did, Bella knew they would be ok. They would always be 'J _ake and Bells_ '.

"Gee, Bells... I think you may be missing out, I'm a great catch." Jake chuckled. It wasn't his signature belly laugh; he was after all coming to the sad realization his love for Bella would never be returned, but it was genuine and Bella was thankful for it.

Squeezing Jake's hands with her own, she looked up at him and smiled, "If that's how I feel about you, just imagine what the girl who falls in love with you will feel."

They stood and began walking back toward the Clearwater's. As they reached the edge of the property, Jake stopped and turned to face Bella. She could see the sadness in his eyes but also hope. "So BFF's...," he joked.

"Always," Bella wrapped her arms around his middle, squeezing as tightly as she could which wasn't very tight at all. "You're my sun."

They stood with their arms wrapped around one another until the sounds of the party broke their bubble. Jake pulled his arms from around Bella, stepped back and looked at her. She recognized the look in his eyes. It was the one he had when he was up to something. Taking another step backwards, away from her, Jake grinned, "You kissed Quil," he sang and took off running toward the front door, Bella clumsily chasing after him.

* * *

 ** _AN: No beta- all the mistakes are mine. Just attempting to get through writers block._**


End file.
